mlp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Octavia
"I am Octavia" is the name of a song and animation in which a saddened Octavia learns to stand up for herself and breaks up with a friend who has treated her badly one too many times. =Song= The song is based on the tune of David Guetta's "Titanium", but performed slowly and sadly, with instrumentation limited to piano and strings. Kadajkitten wrote the new lyrics, with music arranged and performed and vocals sung by EileMonty. Lyrics I comb the crowd, but I can't see your face out there, no I'm playing now, won't wait on love I'm paralyzed, from all these whispers in my brain I'm focused now, I won't give up I'm resonant, won't stop for you Playing away, playing away You play your games, you bring me pain Playing away, playing away You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia Ditch me now, but it's you who'll have lost it all, yeah Lost now, and bleeding love Rain it pours, but I won't let it bring me down, no! I'm playing now, won't wait on love I'm resonant, won't stop for you Playing away, playing away You play your games, you bring me pain Playing away, playing away You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia I am Octavia I am Octavia (interlude) Born strong, believe none Dying over broken dreams Born strong, and raised with class Oh, yeah! You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia You hurt me now, but I won't cry I am Octavia You hurt me now, but I won't cry… =Animation= The animation depicts a breakup between Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. EileMonty and Nowacking wrote the script, which TehJadeh converted into storyboards and then animated. EileMonty reprises her role as Octavia, while Nowacking voices Vinyl Scratch and Wildcards voices the doorman at the music venue. Plot Octavia calls her good friend Vinyl Scratch to confirm that Vinyl will attend her concert later that night, even having reserved a seat for her. Vinyl admits to having forgotten about it, blaming her lapse on a big project with Neon Lights that has really started coming together. She says that she can't make this show, but swears to make the next one. Dejected, Octavia first assures Vinyl that it's fine, then gathers her strength and tells Vinyl that she has skipped out on things before and that tonight's concert means a lot. Vinyl blames her work schedule and offers to take Octavia to a restaurant she likes, but Octavia decides the friendship over, Vinyl having let her down too many times. Octavia goes on stage and begins performing her song, with a conspicuous absence in the audience. Meanwhile, Vinyl Scratch tries to work with Neon Lights, but she can't concentrate, thinking about the good times she has had with Octavia and how sorry she feels for having hurt her. She tells Neon that she has to go and takes off for the concert venue. She arrives too late, Octavia already having begun to play, and the doorman refuses to let her in during the performance. Vinyl refuses to wait for an intermission and begins a fight, but the doorman proves too strong. Stuck outside, Vinyl screams Octavia's name. Inside, Octavia visualizes a happy scenario with Vinyl in the audience, then sadly transitions to the reality that Vinyl didn't attend. Teary-eyed, she imagines a confrontation with Vinyl in which she expresses her feelings and walks away, with Vinyl reaching out a hoof, pleading. Backstage after her performance, Octavia phone begins ringing. She looks at the caller, then the screen fades to black with a beep. It is left unclear whether the beep indicates Octavia answering or ignoring the call. Category:Songs